


Здравствуйте, мистер Старк

by Gierre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: После победы над Таносом Питер время от времени пишет сообщения мистеру Старку.





	Здравствуйте, мистер Старк

Здравствуйте, мистер Старк.  
Давно хотел написать вам, но у меня учеба, сами знаете. Друзья, вечеринки, экзамены — все как у всех. Я пока живу с тетей, но это временно, и потом я не хочу бросать ее. Вы все время говорите, что самое главное — держаться тех, кого любишь, так что я пока поживу с ней. Пусть болтают, так?  
Мы с Недом собрали Звезду Смерти во второй раз. Или в третий. Повторение мать его учения, да, мистер Старк?  
Мне вас иногда не хватает. Честное слово, я не то чтобы скучаю или в этом духе, просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что иногда я о вас думаю, и мне хочется, чтобы вы были живы. Вот так. Все, точка, пока-пока, увидимся, да?

***

Мистер Старк!  
Я сегодня видел Дока. Стивена Стрейнджа, вы его должны помнить, он вам не понравился. Мне он тоже не нравится. Сказал не высовываться и сидеть тихо — у них операция-шмотерация. Пусть засунет ее себе, да?  
У меня забрали тот костюм, кстати, который был тогда. Сказали, что починят (как будто я сам не могу!). Док сказал, уже скоро будет готово. Но они же не знают, что у меня есть запасной. Я у вас научился, мистер Старк, что всегда должно быть оружие про запас.  
Ну, не оружие. Средство самообороны.  
Вчера видел на одном учителе костюм, как у вас. Не все так плохо в нашей системе образования. Да, у меня же скоро экзамены. Док сказал, зайдет узнать, как я.  
Все время хочу написать в конце: как у вас дела.  
Как у вас дела, мистер Старк?

***

Хорошие новости, мистер Старк!  
Я больше не школьник совершенно официально. Решил вам написать. Что я пишу всякие глупости? Вы только голову забиваете, вот и все.  
У меня особо ничего не происходит. Ловлю магазинных воришек, раздаю гамбургеры бедным. Знаете же? Дружелюбный сосед.  
Зато теперь я вроде как взрослый. Тетя говорит, что я должен подать документы. Думает, еще можно успеть. Но я не хочу. Зачем тратить жизнь на всякие глупости, а, мистер Старк? Вы ведь стали гением не из-за дипломов. У меня уже есть наработки для того костюма. Док говорит, что вернет мне его со дня на день. Надеюсь, мои успехи в учебе его убедят. Он вроде как видит меня насквозь. Так, мистер Старк? Вы из-за этого его невзлюбили?  
Хорошей вам недели. Держитесь там! Я тоже не верил, что все может стать лучше, но сегодня хороший день. Кстати, я сижу на той самой крыше. Помните, да? Вид отличный, правда запах отстой.

***

Здрасьте, мистер Старк,  
Сразу к делу!  
Представляете, Нед женится. Полгода назад он был таким же раздолбаем, как мы все, а теперь у него все лучше некуда. Знаете, как я радуюсь за него? Я даже не знал, что умею. Наверное, вы так радовались, когда видели, как у ваших друзей все получается. Может вы и за меня так радуетесь? Было бы здорово.  
Меня пригласили на свадьбу. Я хочу прийти в костюме, поздравить всех, а потом уже тихо зайти без него. Док вернул мне его. Сказал, что верит в мое благоразумие. Прикиньте? Благоразумие. Как будто у меня есть выбор, да?  
Тетя Мей очень рада за Неда и спрашивает, не хочу ли я поехать в Европу. Понимаете намек, да? Думает, я там кого-нибудь подцеплю. Даже не думал, что буду считать тетю глупой, но сейчас очень хочется это сказать, так что я пишу вам.  
Она глупая. Очень. И ничего не понимает. Я надеюсь, что Док тоже ничего не понимает. У него полно других дел поважнее.  
Расскажу вам про свадьбу через месяц. Встретимся на том же месте, да? Скоро мне разрешат пить алкоголь, и я принесу сюда самое настоящее пиво.

***

Мистер Старк,  
Я хочу вам признаться, что сделал большую глупость. Меня сто раз звала в гости ваша жена, и я все отказывался, но когда Нед уехал в свадебное путешествие, мне вроде как стало неловко. Не хотел просидеть с тетей несколько вечеров подряд.  
Вы же не обидитесь, да?  
Она дала мне посмотреть ваши семейные альбомы.  
Кстати Морган замечательная. Пятница слушается ее во всем. Думаете, безопасно так доверять ребенку? Я не стал ничего говорить вашей жене, но вроде как детям не стоит играть с искусственным интеллектом. Наверное, я старею.  
Дело в том, что в этих альбомах были пять лет, которые прошли, пока… ну, вы знаете. И я смотрел их очень внимательно, пришлось даже задержаться на ужин, хотя я и не собирался.  
Я все думал, на самом деле вы улыбаетесь или нет?  
Мне очень жаль, мистер Старк. Я не должен был этого делать, к тому же я, наверное, сильно расстроил вашу жену и Морган, когда сбежал сразу после ужина, но все равно…  
Мне показалось, вы улыбались не по-настоящему.

***

Как поживаете, мистер Старк?  
У меня есть повод для гордости — я целый год не писал вам. Столько всего изменилось. Даже не знаю, с чего начать.  
Первые два месяца я разбирал ваш костюм. Вернее свой костюм. Тот, который вы сделали для меня. Тот, который Док забрал для ремонта, а потом так долго не возвращал. Знаете, какими забывчивыми бывают маги?  
Потом я разобрал и собрал его десяток раз и мне надоело. Ужасно, да? Разве может надоесть такое? Я сказал тете, что согласен поехать в Европу, взял билет, договорился о жилье. Вы бы обрадовались, сколько я всего сделал.  
Только я не сел на самолет. У меня при себе был костюм, и я решил посмотреть Америку.  
У вас в костюме была настройка голосов, так что вы уж простите, мистер Старк, но можно сказать, мы покатались по Штатам вдвоем.  
Было здорово!  
Вы намного круче бегаете, чем я без костюма — признаю. И у вас неплохо получалось читать книгу популярных сказок.  
У меня туго с фантазией, если честно. Не знал, что еще можно сделать.  
Надеюсь, вы не обижаетесь на меня, мистер Старк. Завтра я хочу заглянуть к Лэнгу. Он звал в гости много раз. Говорит, мне будет интересно взглянуть на его костюм.  
Все сговорились звать меня в гости.

***

У меня появилась идея, мистер Старк. Надеюсь, вы дождетесь меня.

***

Извините, что я написал вам эту глупость. После встречи с Муравьем у меня мозги чуть не вытекли из черепушки. Он настоящий гений.  
Не такой, конечно, как вы, но тоже соображает. Он все знает про квантовое измерение, и как я понял, суть в том, что ты можешь… ну, то есть я могу попасть в прошлое. Всего-то и нужны частицы Пима. Мне хватило бы одного заряда.  
Кстати, у Неда нелады с семейной жизнью. Он попросился одну недельку переночевать у нас с тетей, и я согласился, так что у меня, наверное, не будет возможности писать вам.  
Не скучайте. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся!

***

Ненавижу женатиков.

***

Двадцать один год, мистер Старк. Время летит быстро, правда?  
Я зашел к Морган в гараж и попросил у нее ваш старый костюм. Из той серии, которая уже не нужна ни Доку, ни военным. Списанный товар. Вашей жены не было дома (не представляю, как так вышло!), но Морган уговорит Пятницу сделать что угодно. Костюм мой на неделю — я сказал, что хочу доработать собственный.  
Мы с вами будем пить, а потом я попробую полетать по городу, как раньше. Уже давно не выбирался — сижу дома, провожу расчеты. Вы очень занятой человек, мистер Старк, у вас почти нет свободного времени. Нельзя просто так одолжить вас на недельку, как ваш костюм.  
Наверное, я возьму у Лэнга два заряда. На случай, если дверь откроет мисс Поттс.

***

Мистер Старк,  
Я надеюсь, что это сообщение не последнее, но хочу оставить его вам. Просто на всякий случай.  
У вас получалось вылезти из таких передряг, что другим и не снились. Я уверен, что у вас получится выбраться и сейчас.  
Никто не верит, а я знаю, что вы можете все.  
Но когда вы вернетесь, у вас будут любящая жена, дочка, целый ворох обязанностей. Разве не так?  
Я не хочу быть вашим дружелюбным соседом. На самом деле, вы всегда знали, кем я хочу быть. Вы, Док, наверное, ваша жена тоже.  
Она меня не выносит. Просто она сама по себе очень добрая, вот и зовет к себе раз за разом. Но я знаю, что она знает. И она знает, что я знаю, что она знает.  
Мне не хочется, чтобы вы, когда вернетесь, получили себе на голову такого… такую проблему.  
Но вы не всегда были добропорядочным семьянином, так?  
Всего пара месяцев поисков в сети, и вот он — нужный момент. Бинго! Так вы говорили? Эврика! Или так?  
Я не помню. И это пугает меня.  
До мгновения я помню последние минуты вашей жизни, но почти забыл все остальное. Как вы улыбались, шутили. Я хочу увидеть это еще раз.  
Не обижайтесь, мистер Старк, но когда вы увидите меня в прошлом, я не скажу вам, кто я такой. Иначе все это не имеет смысла. Я ведь не могу рассказывать о будущем, да? Если я попытаюсь, придет злой Док и все испортит.  
Странно, что его до сих пор нет. У меня есть костюм, два заряда, бутылка, которую я стащил из вашего дома, и записка для тети, где я прошу ее не волноваться. Знаю, врать нехорошо. Но я ведь не собираюсь спасать человечество — вы уже все сделали за всех нас. Просто немного магии для меня самого.  
Честное слово, это на один раз. И потом я возьмусь за голову. Съезжу в Европу, помогу Неду переехать от жены, поговорю с Доком и подам документы в место, которое покажет тетя.  
Я все время забывал сказать вам одну важную вещь. Дела, сами знаете.  
Я люблю вас, мистер Старк. До скорой встречи.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
